Reflections
"Reflections" is the 63rd episode of Haven and the eleventh episode of Season 5. Synopsis Duke's roiling troubles and a new threat to Audrey force them each to seek the help of potentially dangerous allies. Plot Nathan walks into Audrey's office and shows her the file on Pete's murder. Gloria has placed the time of death at roughly the same time that the contagion had illness ended, and the partners suspect that Duke killed Pete. As they talk, Audrey coughs repeatedly and Nathan worries that she's still sick even though the contagion is done. She wonders if he thinks she's sick because she isn't real, but Nathan assures Audrey that she's the realest person he knows. However, he worries that Duke splitting her away from Mara may have had some effect beyond removing her immunity to the Troubles. Duke takes Mara to a dock house that he has prepared as a safe house and admits that he hasn't found an answer to his Trouble in his family journal. Mara insists that she needs aether to fix him, and suggests that he vent another Trouble before it's too late. Duke admits that he can't, because he's vented all the relatively safe ones. The only ones left could potentially destroy the entire town. Duke wonders why she cares when she's ruined so many lives with the Troubles, and Mara points out that she's not any more immune to his Trouble than anyone else in Haven, so she has to find a way to defuse him if he can get the aether for her to use. As Charlotte arrives at the hospital, Kirk comes over. Realizing that he's dangerous, Charlotte auto-dials Dwight. Kirk demands her to fix him, and Charlotte says that she doesn't have a cure to the Troubles yet. Kirk doesn't believe her and starts threatening her, just as Dwight arrives and orders him to leave. The Guardsman reluctantly goes and Dwight apologizes to Charlotte for the man's behavior. The doctor asks for more aether to test and Dwight suggests that he bring it when they go out for dinner. Smiling, Charlotte accepts. At the town bakery, a waitress named Marcy is on the phone. She's trying to get more money because her rent is due. Suddenly her left hand falls off, and then her right, and then her head. Dwight learns that Vince has returned to haven and goes to see the newspaper editor. Vince explains that he's learned that the CDC claims not to have an agent in Haven. Dwight suggests that she's working off the records until she has confirmation of the Troubles, and assures Vince that Charlotte hasn't said anything to her superiors. Vince is clearly unconvinced and goes back to work. At the bakery, Nathan secures the crime scene and Gloria collects Marcy's body parts. She's sending one to Charlotte on Dwight's orders, but makes it clear to Nathan that she doesn't trust the doctor. Meanwhile, Audrey interviews Janet, the woman who owns the bakery. Janet confirms that Marcy was short on money and she refused to advance her any money. She figures that Marcy was Troubled and makes it clear that she hates anyone with the curse. Janet's daughter Samantha is outside giving a statement with her friend Grace, and Audrey notices them hugging each other. When she comments on it, Janet says that they're dating and that Grace found the body. Audrey has another coughing attack and Nathan comes over to check on her. Audrey insists that she's fine and figures that Marcy's Trouble activated because of her money problems. Nathan suggests that she go see Charlotte so the doctor can determine what's wrong with her. At the dock house, Duke wakes up when his phone rings. He looks for Mara and discovers that she's used dish soap to slip free of her handcuffs. He answers the phone and Mara says that she could have killed him but didn't. She says that she understands what Duke is going through, and that he sacrifices himself for the people he cares about. Mara asks him if those people are worth it, but Duke figures that she's miles away. She tells him to open the door and Duke is surprised to find her out on the porch with groceries. At the hospital, Audrey meets with Charlotte and explains her condition. The doctor takes a blood sample and suggests that Audrey might just be suffering from exhaustion. As Charlotte proscribes Vitamin B12 shots, Audrey wonders why she hasn't gone public with the Troubles. The doctor explains that she needs indisputable proof before taking the Troubles to her superiors, but admits that she isn't sure what she'll do. Audrey mentions Marcy's death and Charlotte tells her that the waitress didn't have the Troubled genetic marker that she's pinpointed, meaning it was another Trouble that killed her. Audrey goes back to the bakery to speak to Grace. Janet says that she fired the girl when she learned that she was Troubled, and sent Samantha home to keep her safe. The owner suggests that Audrey speak to the girl's friend, Terrance. Audrey heads to Terrance's house and Nathan meets her there. As Audrey tells him about her visit to Charlotte, an ambulance pulls up. While Audrey goes after it, Nathan gets a call from Duke. Duke admits that he has Mara with him but ignores Nathan's plea to bring Mara in so she can fix Audrey's illness. He says that he needs the aether so that Mara can fix him before he destroys the town, but Nathan refuses. Duke hangs up as Mara comes out on the porch to check on him, and tells her that he's going to get her the aether. The EMTs take away Terrance with an injured chest, and Audrey confirms that he was bench-pressing. She's found a recent photo of Terrance and shows it to Nathan: the teenager has lost several dozen pounds and all of his muscle mass in a matter of hours. Audrey figures that someone is making people physically change to what is inside them. Marcy's life was falling apart so she fell apart. Terrance was lifting weights and lost weight. As they talk, Vince calls Nathan and says that they need to talk. He heads out and Audrey sees Samantha in the crowd with Grace, watching the EMTs take Terrance away. She goes over and Grace quickly sends Samantha away. Grace then promises to tell Audrey what she knows if she'll take her to see Terrance at the hospital. At the station, Dwight opens Nathan's safe to get the aether as he leaves a voicemail for Charlotte. When he realizes that the aether is gone, he tells her that he'll see her later. At the dock house, Duke tells Mara that the aether wasn't in the safe. She figures that Nathan didn't trust Duke and hid it elsewhere, and warns Duke that he's getting close to exploding. Mara sits down on the couch next to Duke, who says that he wishes that she was someone else. She defiantly says that she doesn't wish that and takes Duke's hand. At the newspaper office, Vince tells Nathan about what he's learned of the CDC's lack of involvement in Haven. Realizing that they need proof to convince Dwight, Nathan goes to see Charlotte and volunteers a DNA sample. She accepts and takes a swab, but refuses to discuss Audrey's condition with him. Vince calls Charlotte and engages her in conversation about Dave's infected leg, and she steps outside to take the call. Once she does, Nathan searches the lab and finds Charlotte's hairbrush, and pockets a few hairs. He then goes back to the police station and Vince says that Gloria will analyze the hairs within 24 hours. Dwight comes in and accuses Nathan of taking the aether. Nathan denies it and they figure that Duke has it. Audrey and Grace go to see Terrance, but Charlotte finds them in the hallway and talks to Audrey privately. She warns Audrey that every cell in her body is degenerating, even though Audrey insists that she's feeling better. Audrey then talks to Terrance, who complains to Grace that he's back to way he was when the bullies at school picked on him. He then says that he asked "her" not look, but he couldn't resist. Audrey assumes that he's talking about Grace and assures the girl that she can help, but Grace says that Samantha is the one with the Trouble. When Samantha returns to her mother's bakery, Janet tells her that she has to stay away from the Troubled people in Haven. She reminds her daughter that her husband was Troubled and used his curse to take advantage of her when she was younger. When Janet says that she's glad he's dead, Samantha snaps at her mother and says that she refuses to hate her father. She then tells her mother that she's Troubled and looks directly at her for the first time. Duke is trying to keep his blood from spilling on the floor, and asks Mara to help him release a harmless Trouble. She tells him to concentrate on what he really wants, and Duke does so, letting his blood fall. The floor absorbs it and the temperature in the room starts rising. Duke realizes that the Trouble belongs to the Egan family, and that his ancestor killed the eight-year-boy who had it when he felt isolated and alone, and killed a diner filled with people. Mara says that Duke subconsciously released that Trouble because he feels the same way but doesn't want to acknowledge it. She tries to leave with Duke but he refuses to endanger anyone else and tells her to leave like she's wanted all along. Mara refuses, insisting that they're going to fix it. As Audrey and Grace go after Samantha, Charlotte tells Audrey that her degeneration has reversed. They realize that Audrey felt better after Samantha look at her outside of Terrance's house. They figure that the Trouble makes what people feel become real, and Charlotte points out that Audrey will get sick again if Samantha is "cured." Audrey doesn't care and Charlotte insists going with them to help Audrey if she gets sick again. When they arrive at the bakery, they find Samantha standing with a little girl. Samantha tells them that the girl is her mother. Mara tells Duke that he generated the Trouble because he wants people to hate him so that they don't how he suffers when they walk away. She assures Duke that she only wants to save him, and then kisses him. The temperature reverts to normal and Mara explains that Duke is back to normal because he finally accepted that she cares about him. After a moment, they kiss. Samantha tells Audrey and the others that she deliberately used her Trouble on Janet. Audrey tries to Samantha that she's not a freak. As her words take hold, she starts coughing again. Grace begs Audrey to keep going, and she tells Samantha even though she's Troubled, she's not a monster. Samantha's Trouble fades and Janet is restored to normal. She takes her daughter's hand, but then tells the others to get out because she's going to teach Samantha right from wrong. Audrey and Charlotte confirm that the Troubles are genetic and having them doesn't make someone good or evil. Samantha tells her mother that if he hadn't made her so afraid of her Trouble then it would never have gone out of control. Grace goes over to hug Samantha as Janet watches, and Audrey starts coughing again. Dwight and Nathan download the footage from the station surveillance cameras and confirm that Duke went into the station. However, Nathan realizes that Duke looks frustrated and rewinds the footage, and they spot a Guardsman leaving with the aether vial. His hat is down so that they can't identify him, but Dwight assures Nathan that he'll track him down. At the dock house, Duke and Mara make love. Dwight goes to see Charlotte and apologizes for missing dinner with her. She worries that she isn't doing enough and Dwight assures her that eventually it gets better. Once he leaves, Charlotte locks the door and takes out a file with information on Audrey and her other past lives. Credits Main Cast *Emily Rose as Audrey Parker / Mara *Lucas Bryant as Nathan Wournos *Eric Balfour as Duke Crocker Guest Starring * Laura Mennell as Charlotte Cross * Richard Donat as Vince Teagues * Jayne Eastwood as Gloria Verrano * Alisen Down as Janet * Aislinn Paul as Grace * Celeste Desjardins as Samantha * Adam "Edge" Copeland (credited as Adam Copeland and WWE Superstar Edge) as Dwight Hendrickson Cast * Bernard Robichaud as Kirk * Adam Wade Smith as Terrance * Tara Doyle as Marcy * Isabella Baxter as Little Girl Quotes * Nathan: You don't like her? Gloria: She can have the left foot. There's plenty. But if I was 30 years younger, she'd have to come down here and take it from me. She's a skinny thing, too, isn't she? Too skinny, it looks weird. * Duke: It all started when I was five. My unicorn got run over by a tractor. Links summary from tv.com Category:Season 5